


I'll Wait

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [22]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cabin, Getting Ready, Modern AU, Sibling fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 22 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt challenge. Loras & Margaery with the prompt: I'll Wait.





	

They had always loved their families lake house until it started to feel more crowded than usual. With one bathroom for Loras and Margaery to share there it felt all to crowded. Loras' razor took up too much space or Margaery left out enough makeup to put on a thousand girls. This time they both had dates so it was a dash to get to the bathroom.

Margaery was never one to play fair with Loras, pushing him over before she rushed into the bathroom. He huffed, getting up and brushing off his pants before he walked up to the door. He knocked on the door, "Come on Marg I have a date with Renly." He told her in a whiny voice, rasping ont he door. "His brother has invited me over for dinner- I can't be late." 

"Well you should have thought about that and started getting ready sooner. Robb is coming over once mom and dad leave for their business trip so I have to look perfect." Margaery told him as she turned on her curling iron. Once it was on she pulled her hair out of her face. She wet her face before putting on a face mask. 

"Marg!" The brother called out, not int he mood to play games with her. He almost never was in the mod for that but now especially he could not stand it. The Baratheon family had just accepted their relationship, showing up to the first dinner with his family late would be stupid. They would only have more reason to judge him.

"I don't know what to tell you I have to take a shower, get dressed, do a full face of makeup, shave everywhere, and do my hair. I am going to be in here for a while." Margaery told him as she took off her shorts and top. She turned on the water before looking back to the door. "Can't you go use mom and dad's bathroom?"

"Mom is getting ready for some dinner they are having with dad's boss on the flight. Come on Marg- I'll wait if I have to but I will be so late by the time you're finished. Just let me use the bathroom." Loras begged his sister, glancing at the clock on the wall for the time. Even now he would have to rush to finish getting ready in time.

"Fine we can share the bathroom but clean up your hair after you shave your face. Also my curling iron is on- don't burn yourself again." Margaery warned him. She unlocked the bathroom door before she finished stripping and got into the shower. She shut the shower curtain and started to work on shampooing her hair.

Loras entered, shutting the door behind himself. "Thank you Marg you are the best. I really owe you one!" 

Loras stood in front of the mirror and took out his electric shaver. He shaved the hair from his face before looking at himself in the mirror. He took out his toothbrush but knew he would not be able to use the sink. He reached his hand into the shower, "Hey Marg wet this for me."

Margaery nodded even though he could nto see. She took her brothers toothbrush and wet it before handing it back. "I left my razor on the counter could you hand it to me?"

Loras put toothpaste on his toothbrush before looking around. He finally found the blue razor perched on the edge of the counter. He grabbed it, handing it to his sister by the handle. The two were in silence with Margaery shaving and Loras brushing his teeth. Once he finished he did mouthwash, spitting that into the sink.

"Should I wear the cologne mom got me on their last trip?" Loras asked as he lookedat the bottle.

"No way it's too strong you will choke everyone with that horrible smell." Margaery told him.

"Wait I thought you said you liked it?" Loras questioned.

"I had to say that mom was there- I did not want to hurt her feelings. Use the one Renly got you for your birthday that is much nicer." Margaery promised.

"Good call." Loras told her as he put on the cologne then some deodorant. "Do you need anything else Marg?"

"Yeah could you grab me a towel? I was sort of in a rush when I came in here." Margaery admitted with a laugh. Loras nodded then went out into the hall. He opened the linen closet and took out two towels, one for her body and one for her hair like she always requested. He brought them in and hung them on the towel rack.

"Alright I am going to go get dressed." Loras told his sister as he cleaned up around the sink a bit. 

"Come in here so I can check out your outfit and make sure it is family dinner appropriate." Margaery told him as she turned off the water. She grabbed one of the towels to wrap around her body before she took the other around her hair. She finished shaving her legs before she put lotion on her legs and arms. After she finished drying her hair she worked on applying her makeup.

In the middle of conturing her face she heard a knock on the door. She turned and opened the door, smiling at her brother. He gave her a confused look, "What are you...."

"I'm conturing my face Loras." Margaery told him as if it was the most obvious thing. She looked him over before nodding. She fixed his tie and smoothed out his pants. "You look great- go knock 'em dead."

"You too sis just uh- finish whatever this is." Loras told her, motioning to her face. He gave his sister a hug before heading out the door to his car. Margaery watched him with a smile before she turned back to the mirror and went back to blending.


End file.
